1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, or the like, include a ceramic body made of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external terminals formed on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is configured to include a plurality of ceramic dielectric sheets, internal electrodes inserted between the plurality of ceramic dielectric sheets, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
This multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a small size, implement high capacitance and be easily mounted on a board, such that the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a capacitive component of various electronic devices.
Recently, as the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been used under severe conditions high capacitance and high voltage, reliability at a high temperature and high humidity, that is, temperature-humidity-bias characteristics has been required.